


I'll Make Your Hips Stir

by InfinitySoundsxx



Series: Haven't I seen you in a dream before [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: All these stories are smutty., Belly dancer clothes?, M/M, Ori is a dancer in real life, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thranduil loves the color purple on him, Thranduil loves the color red on his cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySoundsxx/pseuds/InfinitySoundsxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ori finds an empty mirrored ballroom. Ori used to love to dance before he left his village. Thranduil surprises Ori with a dancers outfit and a request for a private show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Make Your Hips Stir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Borivoje Orinosuke](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Borivoje+Orinosuke).



Ori was standing in a mirrored ballroom, humming to himself as his hips swayed to the music in his head. Eyes closed and focused on the energy flowing through him, he started to step around room, movements graceful and ethereal at first then quick and striking as the music changed in his mind. He was lost in his dancing, unaware that eyes were peeking. Thranduil stood in the hallway, having stopped and ordering the small group of elves who were following him to retire. He watched as Ori's body moved to invisible music. Struck by the gracefulness that usually only elves had he smiled to himself and turned away, walking back to Ori's bed chambers to leave him a present and a request.

Ori walked slowly down the hall to the large ornate door. He had walked through it more than once but tonight he was going to dance for the king. Something he kept to himself due to the fact most didn't approve of male dancers. But Thranduil seem to and if he was going to be with the king he might as well share more of him tonight. He knocked gently on the door, hearing the quiet acceptance for his entrance, he pushed the door open and peeked inside. The king was sitting in a smaller version of his throne, sipping on a goblet of one of his favorite wines, "Come in, Ori. Please.."

Ori came inside and walked over slowly he has a robe on around him, hiding the sheer outfit underneath. Thranduil set the glass down and looks back at him, "Whenever you're ready." The music started to filter in from nowhere. There were no musicians to be seen. Ori nodded softly, pulling the robe off, revealing the sheer garments. The purple gems twinkled from the moon and star light shining through the windows. The sheer fabric revealed everything, much to Thranduil's delight. Ori felt the music flow through him and match the rhythm of his heart and he started to sway, and twist as Thranduil watched. 

The soft elven music filled the room. The only sound he could hear was the sound of his heart beating in time with the rhythm. His hips swayed and body shook as the beats captured him and took hold. His muscles unable to disobey the urges to let loose. Ori started to glide and step around the room. Every foot fall or movement a calculated thought that matched the music. He was one with the sounds and his body displayed the mental imagines that came forth. Thranduil watched as Ori's body twisted and pivoted. His hips snapping to the side and gyrating back to the other side, it was almost bordered on the obscene but Thranduil wanted it that way. He watched how Ori's muscles contracted and flexed through the sheer fabric. The jewels that had been stitched over his hips and member elicited a small moan from the king as he could still see Ori's length through the dance. It was almost too much for him to take but he let the man dance for him. Enjoying the pleased look on his face.

The music seemed to have settled but not within Ori's body. He each step or sway he moved closer to the great king. Thranduil watched as the lithe body before him twisted and shook around him. He didn't even attempt to hide his arousal as his eyes locked with Ori's. He could see the sweat trickle down Ori's   
stomach and back. He could see the joy and satisfaction he had in just dancing again. It was something he wanted to see all the time. Ori walked slowly towards the king. Taking the long red scarf in his hands and hoisted himself into the King's lap. He smiled as he brushed his lips against his earning a growl from the king. He felt Thranduil's fingers slide under his waistband and take hold of his ass, "You're sweaty. Perhaps a bath will soothe your muscles." He purred softly as his lips moved over Ori's jaw to his neck, running his tongue over his Adam's Apple. Ori could feel the straining of the kings fascination with his dance and he reacted down to relieve him. "Perhaps my king I should do a different dance for you first."

Ori shifted in his king's lap, removing his garments slowly, tossing them onto the bed to save again for another dance. Thranduil watched as he man before him returned to his place on his lap, his hips thrusting upward into Ori's own growing erection. Ori grabbed him by the back of his neck, devouring the elf in a kiss that matched the dancing his hips gave. He rolled his hips down against the clothed king and whined a bit, upset that he was still clothed and teasing him. Thranduil let out a small chuckle, holding onto the glorious mounds of flesh that made up his ass. "Impatient, my dear." He pulled one hand away and licked his his long digit, it was a lurid sight that caused Ori's erection to ache more, "Mmmm I'm not sorry." He saw the hand slip away then the feel of the digit press against his waiting hole. "Maybe I should teach you that patience is a virtue and good things come to those who wait." He felt Ori's entrance give and his finger slowly dip into his heat.

Ori held onto his neck, panting softly as he felt each knuckle slide in deep into him until he felt the finger settle against his prostate. He stared into the king’s icy blue eyes as he felt the finger curl against the sensitive spot inside him. His eyes fluttered as he rolled his hips forward into Thranduil's. The elf watched as he curled his finger off and on his prostate, growling low as he Ori soon seemed to dance on his finger. His hips slowly riding the single slender appendage. Watched, transfixed, as Ori’s hips used his own moans and coos as music to move too. Thranduil soon added a second finger, filling him up just a little bit more. Ori arched his back as he rode the two digits, feeling them press against his prostate with sweet precision. He let out a low moan as he felt himself grind down, needing sweet release that only Thranduil could provide. Inching his fingers out slowly, feeling knuckles slowly pull out but hold fast at his entrance, “My starlight, you look so beautiful when you’re in ecstasy..” 

One hand held onto the throne to keep himself steady while the other held onto the king’s neck and hair. Ori decided to give him another show but Thranduil held all the cards at this point. A hand gripping one globe, sure to leave bruises of his fingerprints, the other had two fingers knuckle deep in the writhing mess of a man before him. “Ah ah ah, my love, I plan to make you orgasm like never before.” He kept his fingers on the edge of the tender spot Ori held inside himself. Thranduil pulled the man closer against him, his fingers changing angles, pushing them into Ori’s prostate. He heard the wanton moan from the man in his arms and smirked, as he pulled his fingers just centimeters away from the bundle of nerves. Ori reacted by rocking his naked cock against Thranduil’s clothed one in search of friction to edge him closer to bliss but Thranduil did not reciprocate, just moving his fingers even further out of the man, “I told you. I am going to bring you to bliss without having to touch your beautiful erection.” Earning the king a whine to get him off and quick.

Thranduil’s fingers moved slowly, pressing against the nerves on his prostate then easing off. It drove Ori crazy. He was getting closer to realise but the elf seemed intent on drawing it out. The pressure kept building deep inside his groin, the burning coil of pleasure wound tightly, needing just a little push to spring free and wash him over with heat, serenity, and passion for the elf who held control of him by two fingers. Thranduil placed soft kisses to Ori’s neck and throat, whispering encouraging words as he felt the man get closer to much needed relief. He could see it in his eyes, the way his lips were parted, the way the light sheen of sweat glistened in the night time light that ebbed in through the doors that opened onto his balcony. He realized Ori looked perfect like this. On the edge of oblivion, not prepared for what was to come. He smiled softly at the man and placed a tender, loving kiss to his chin as he pushed his fingers in deep against Ori’s spot, seeing the man crash and burn into the fires of blissful serendipity. It was almost too much to handle not to take him now while he was in bliss and intensify the experience for him.

Ori shifted out of the post orgasm haze, feeling Thranduil’s lips and encouraging words at his ear. A soft purr escaped his lips as he felt Thranduil move in into his lap so he could get lined up. Ori felt his hard prick against his ass, “You know I’m only human right?” He chuckled softly as he held onto the king’s neck, feeling his hands part him and the head nudge against his waiting hole. “I am aware. I can last for a while, I know, but I won’t over work you so you get sick. Besides, I know you can last a while as well.” He pushed into Ori slowly. He felt him clench around him, still sensitive from the orgasm he just fell through. He felt Ori’s hands tangle in his hair, tugging lightly as he kissed him deeply, feeling the man settle onto his large member. “Ah that’s it, just relax Melamin.” Ori looked back at him after hearing the phrase. He had read a little bit of elvish and he understood those words. He rocked his hips slowly, urging the elf king to start, “You’ll have to educate me later on some things to say in elvish. I think that might be fun..” He smirked as he felt the king thrust up into him, holding onto the king’s shimmering locks as he rode Thranduil. The king held into his thighs as he thrusts up into him, easing himself slowly in deeper every few thrusts. Wanting to make sure that he didn’t hit his lover’s prostate just yet, he angled himself to just brush against the sensitive spot inside Ori. He felt Ori’s hips roll every time he came down onto him, hearing the soft moan that escaped Ori’s kissed bruised lips. He smiled as he thrusts faster into him, pulling him closer to kiss over his skin, feeling the sweat from their love making collect at his clavicles. He bites the bone softly, hearing the hiss and getting a tug from his hair in response The soft moans and curses seemed to encourage Thranduil, biting down harder on Ori’s shoulder he held onto him as he thrusts straight into his prostate. He felt Ori ride him faster, the coil of fire in both of their bellies curled tight and only getting tighter with each thrust and hip roll. Thranduil curled his fingers in the small braid he found in Ori’s hare and tugged his head back, licking his throat and adam’s apple as he continued his assault on his prostate. 

Ori moaned out his name as he felt the large member press against his prostate. They were both close to the edge, the fires in their bellies being stoked and burning higher with every movement. Ori’s hips grind down into Thranduil’s, “Come for me, my king..I know you want to..” He heard the elf growl as he reached down, wrapping a hand around Ori’s aching cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts, “You first, A'maelamin.” Ori was mesmerized by the elvish words that came from that mouth. They wrapped around him like satin and cradled him in warmth. He felt the pressure build deep in his belly as the coil was wound even tighter as the king tugged and pushed on his sensitive organs. Thranduil too felt the heat pool within his loins, seeing Ori in such a blissful state made his blood rage to bring him to satisfaction. He tightened his grip on Ori’s member, feeling the head slick with precum, his thumb rubbing over the slit to gather and fluid. He brought his hand up to his lips and licked off Ori’s essence, causing the man to jerk his hips faster on the king. Ori was reduced to whines and wanton noises as Thranduil took complete control, thrusting dead onto his target and tugging the aching prick between his legs. Ori lost it, feeling the elf's member pressed firmly against his prostate caused the coil to snap and the fires roaring inside him to release, Thranduil urged him on with just one word, “Come.” 

Ori let out a deep moan as he felt his body go rigid, feeling Thranduil cradle him through his orgasm. The fire enveloped him in a sweet burning as he released onto the king’s robes. Thranduil could not hold back any longer. He took as taken in by the burning of need, feeling his love in ecstasy around him snapped the coil in his belly and caused him to release into the man, his lover. He whispered encouraging words as they enjoyed the glow of post-coital bliss, Ori’s eyes dipped shut to take in the glow and heat that warmed his limbs and sent waves of pleasure through him, he could fall asleep right then and wake up days later from the intensity. Thranduil sighed softly as he shifted Ori in his lap, sliding out of the man and holding him in his arms as He got up, “I promised you a bath, my dearest and a bath you shall get.” 

“I can walk you know..” He could feel the pout on Thranduil’s lips as he eased off his lap to stand up. Thranduil put a hand on his hip to steady him, “But I wouldn’t mind if you carry me.” Thranduil scooped him up and cradled him to his chest as he took him to his bathroom. Nudging the door open with his foot and the lights inside suddenly becoming brighter as they entered. Elvish magic of course, Ori thought as he looked around the lavish room. There was a large dome window as acted as the ceiling. The moon and star light seemed to cause the floor to glitter. No, the floor was glittering. There seemed to be specks of silver embedded in the marble floors. Thranduil walked over to the large vanity, setting him down beside the stone basin. 

Thranduil shed his evening robes, folding them and setting them in a small basket near the window. “What made you have me dance for you?” Ori watched as Thranduil walked back to the large alabaster tub, seeing him prep the tub with different fragrances and turn on the water to fill the tub, “My little secret. I had a feeling you had music in your heart and I wanted to open that up.” He smiled softly at the blond man, going over to place a soft kiss on his lips. Ori smiled into the kiss and hummed softly as Thranduil pulled away to the small wardrobe that was against the other wall, “That’s sweet, even for someone so serious as you.” Thranduil shot him a playful look over his shoulder as he grabbed a small basket with wild orchids that grew on the northern side of his realm. “Don’t tempt me, Lirimaer.” He sprinkled the flowers into the water, then dipped his hand in, stirring the fragrances, oils, and minerals around to make the water pleasant. He smiled and looked over at Ori, “the water is read. Let’s get in.” Ori slid off the vanity and walked over to the tub, taking in the scent and the warm radiating from the bath. Thranduil held out a hand and helped him into the tub, watching as he relaxed into the water with a sigh of contentment. Thranduil stepped in behind him and sunk into the water, sighing as well as he relaxed. Ori sunk lower under the water swimming up and onto Thranduil and giving him a soft kiss, “This is wonderful. You have such a bigger bathtub than the one in my chambers, granted I don’t spend much time there..” Thranduil chuckled softly as he brushed an orchid from the top of his head, “True you do seem to make yourself at home in my bed. Of course this place is your home now for as long as you’d like to stay..” Ori smiled and pinned him to the side of the tub, “I think I’ll be staying for a long while.”

Thranduil ran his hands through Ori’s hair, kissing him deeply as pressed himself against the smaller man. Growling low, Ori nipped at his lip and tugged gently on it, grinding his hips back the Elf’s. “Now now, my king, it is my turn.” He tugged the king’s hair back, kissing down his throat, licking his adam’s apple, his other hand going behind him to squeeze Thranduil’s shapely rear. Thranduil groaned softly as he felt him move down to his chest, his tongue brushing over one of his nipples. Thranduil watched Ori work on him, one hand in his hair and the other squeezing a cheek. Ori pulled away, earning a whine from the elf. “Don’t worry, I’m not stopping yet.” He had the king turn and lean over the edge of the tub. Ori’s hands roamed over the expanse of the elf’s back muscles, feeling them flex and shift as he touched him, “You are so beautiful..I can’t believe you’re mine.” He leaned over him, wrapping an arm around his chest and grinds his cock in between Thranduil’s cleft, “All yours,” Thranduil replied as he pushed his ass back against him, urging him to take him. “Oil?” Ori huffed in his ear as he rocked against him, seeing Thranduil reach for a glass vial on the edge of the tub and handing it back to him. He pulled off the top and poured some onto his member, slicking it up then pouring some more onto his fingers, rubbing them against the king’s waiting entrance.

Ori held Thranduil against him, his fingers probing against the tight ring, feeling his middle finger slip into him, the muscle relaxing to give him passage. Thranduil gave him a soft moan in reply as Ori worked his finger slowly within him, they weren’t quite in the right position for Ori to get his sensitive spot but then again, his cock would manage that just fine. Thranduil panted softly as Ori’s finger thrusted into him slowly, soon able to add a second finger. “Just a little bit more, my king.” He panted in the king’s ear as he thrusts his fingers deeply, brushing against his prostate and getting a deep moan as a reward. After a third finger as added into his lover, feeling him stretched enough and ready for his cock, he pulled them out, slicking his cock once more and pouring a bit more into him. He wrapped his arm back around the king’s chest, growling into his ear as he pulled him flush against his chest, “Ready?” Thranduil gave a moan and a nod, holding onto the tub and his arm as he waited for his lover to enter him. Ori pressed the head of his aching prick against him, slowly feeling himself slide into the wonderful heat that a his king, the elf he was falling in love with. 

Not having to wait long, Thranduil nodded to him to start, having relaxed against the stiff penetration. Ori slowly pulled back at his hips and thrusted back into him. A soft moan escaped his lips as he slowly moved, his pelvis pressed firm against Thranduil’s ass as he pushed in as deep as he could, cock pressed hard against his prostate, he soon began to find his rhythm. Holding onto his shoulder to keep them steady as the water sloshed around them, he started to thrust in a steady but hard rhythm. The sounds of the water and their skin smacking together soon filled the room. Thranduil leaned his head back against Ori’s, his hips rocking back against him as they joined back together with each thrust. “You feel so good around me, Thranduil,” He growled into his ear, biting his earlobe as he hit his prostate dead on, earning a loud moan from the elf king. Soon, Ori started to thrusting harder into him, his other hand taking a hold of the large erection that had erupted in between Thranduil's legs. He strokes him in time with his thrusts, making sure to pay attention to the head that was slick with precum. They were both edging closer to the fiery pit of pleasure as Ori continued his brutal pace of thrusts. Thranduil rocked back against him, taken over by the feeling of being full and the hand on his cock caused the coil in his belly to coil ever tighter, “Please, I’m going to explode.” He pants heavily, the fires burning in from the inside out as Ori thrusts into his prostate, sending wave after wave of heat through him. “Say my name, my king, I want to hear you say it was you come,” he smirked as he licked his earlobe, grunting softly as he slams into his lover. Thranduil replied with a low groan as he rocked back into him, feeling the fire in his belly peak and caused the coil to break. He shuddered and cried out his name as he came, “Borivoje!” Thranduil’s body pulsed with pleasure, the feeling overwhelming him. Ori continued to stroke him as he came, seeing the edge of the tub collect the king’s spunk. Thranduil held onto his arm and the tub to keep from giving out from under him.

The sight and sounds of the king releasing was nothing compared to the feeling. His cock was squeezed as the king orgasmed, causing Ori’s own fires to blaze into an inferno and over take him. He thrusted in deep, pumping his own essence into his lover. He cried out as he orgasmed, shaking and leaning his head on his shoulder as he felt himself drain into the king. Weak from love making, Ori pulled away slowly, kissing the king’s shoulder as they regulated their breathing back to normal. The afterglow lingered and they settled into the warm water, still connected. The king let out a soft sigh as the warm water relaxed his muscles and at the feeling of Ori still inside him as they got on with their bath. “That was quite an experience,” muttering softly as he felt Ori’s hand caress his chest and stomach, “It was my king, I do believe I actually tired you out this time.” Before he could kiss Thranduil, Ori was pinned against the side of the tub, “Not until I’ve lavished you for a few more hours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Another work in this series. How many more do I have to do? Enjoy reading!


End file.
